


I had to tell you

by gilleboll



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: After helping detective Diaz come out to her parents, Jake has a bit of a dilemma.





	I had to tell you

”Hey Rosa, got a second?”

Jake had felt a gnawing sensation of anguish since Diaz had told him and the rest of the squad about being bi. Rosa leaned over to Terry to say something. The sarge nodded and then Diaz got up from her chair to meet Jake in the kitchen.

”What’s up dude?”

Oh no. Okay, maybe he hadn’t thought this through enough. If he had, he would know what to say. Why wasn’t he more like Amy? She would have planned out what to say down to the smallest detail. God, he loved her.

”Jake?”

”Oh, right. Uh...”

Damn it. He really had no idea how to say what he wanted to say.

”You know how you told the squad that you’re bi and then asked me to help you come out to your parents and I did and it was kinda like a weird rehearsal sitch?”

He felt like he was digging himself into a bit of a hole. No going back now — better keep digging.

”Turns out, I kinda needed that...? I’m bi too. I want to tell Amy, what with all the coming out stuff. I should tell her, right?”

 

Rosa looked a little taken aback by all the sudden info, she wasn’t always great with personal stuff.

”If you want to tell her, I guess you should tell her man. Doubt you’ll have to worry about how she’ll take it.”

”Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Jake looked over his shoulder out of the kitchen at Amy who was sitting at Rosa’s dining table, probably kicking everyone’s butts at monopoly. Rosa’s right. Why would Amy take it badly? For God’s sake, her captain’s gay and she’s never treated him with anything but respect, and same with Rosa. Why wouldn’t she treat him, her fiancé the same way?

Amy looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile before looking back at Rosa.

”If you want to go back out to the others that’s fine. I just wanna think for a second, I’ll be back out there in a minute.”

Rosa nodded and started moving out of the kitchen, but she stopped to look at him.

”Thanks for letting me know. It’s pretty cool that there’s two of us.”

 

Telling people had never been Jake’s favorite part of being bisexual. It was always awkward and he was pretty sure he’d cried once, when he told his mom, who had taken it all very well. Well... For being Karen Peralta. She hadn’t been mean or anything, she was just a little... extra about things. It had taken at least six months before she’d stopped asking Jake about boys she thought would make good partners.

As an adult though, he hadn’t made much of an effort to come out. He’d had what, one boyfriend? Jake thought it was too much effort for what it was worth, especially now that he was in a comitted relationship. But with Amy, things were different. They were gonna get married. Marriage means no secrets. It wasn’t just that; he wanted her to know. He wanted her to know everything about him. Still, it felt like there’s this stone in his stomach.

 

The stone remained there for the rest of the night, even as he won three games of uno in a row. It remained for the whole subway ride home and it remained for the entirety of his shower. Once both Jake and Amy were in bed, and the stone still made its presence known, Jake had had enough.

”Ames?”

She looked up from her crossword puzzle.

”Yeah?”

”I uh... I want to tell you something.”

Amy’s eyebrows drew together into a concerned frown when she saw the look on Jake’s face. She put a hand on his shoulder and stroked her thumb over the fabric of his t-shirt.

”Is something wrong babe?”

Jake swallowed, shook his head. Why’s this so hard? It’s like Rosa said. Nothing to worry about.

”It’s just— I love you so much, and... And I want you to know things about me — you deserve to know.”

He stopped to take a breath, and Amy sat up properly, shifting so that she could look at Jake’s face with ease. She still looked concerned.

”I love you too. What is it you want to tell me?”

Jake looked down. His eyes were burning. Damn it. He was going to cry again. His voice shook a little when he continued;

”Rosa...”

Deep breath. He looked back up at Amy. The worry in her dark eyes was what broke the dams. He wasn’t sobbing or anything, but there were tears welling in his eyes for sure.

”Rosa’s not the only one who’s bi.”

The look in Amy’s eyes softened. Jake felt how a tear started rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly.

”Hey, hey, are you crying?”

She grabbed his hands, and Jake felt her thumbs drawing circles on the backs of his hands.

”Were you scared to tell me?”

Her tone wasn’t accusatory, more curious. Jake shook his head, but then felt that that wasn’t much of a good answer and cleared his throat.

”Not really, I mean, look at Holt and Rosa.”

Amy’s lips curled into a small smile, and Jake thought maybe she was just about as relieved as he was.

”I just feel a little weird saying it — haven’t told anyone since I was like 19.”

Amy let go of one of his hands. She placed her hand on his cheek, where she wiped away another tear. Then, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she rested her forehead on his and spoke softly;

”Well, I’m glad you told me.”

 

Jake felt a mix of relief and complete adoration for the woman sitting in front of him. He had never thought he could love someone so much as he loved Amy. How had he gotten so lucky that Amy had wanted to date him? Hell, she’d even agreed to marry him!

 

”Do you think you’re going to tell the others?”

Amy pulled away so that she could look properly at Jake when she asked the question.

”Honestly, I don’t know. It’s still SUPER awkward to tell people. Plus, I don’t wanna steal Rosa’s thunder.”

Amy let out a little laugh.

”Of course not.”

”C’mere.”

Jake pulled Amy closer to him, so that she was almost sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and he felt her breath in the crook of his neck. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. Her hair smelled so nice, like apples.

”I can’t wait to marry you.”

He could feel how Amy smiled.

”I can’t wait to marry you either.”

Despite her always feeling cold, Amy was warm, and Jake felt like he could bask in her body heat for hours. No matter how much he wanted to do that though, it was getting late and he could feel a yawn coming.

”Hey Ames?”

”Mm?”

”We can talk about this more tomorrow if you want.”

Amy let out a contented sigh and nestled closer to him.

”Sure.”

She sounded so sleepy. Jake felt like his insides turned to mush. She’s the most fantastic, smart, beautiful, perfect person and she’s falling asleep in his arms. Even after many years of dating her, he thought it’s almost too good to be true.

”Let’s just cuddle until we fall asleep.”

”Mhm.”

God, he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please bare with me though, I haven’t written fic in like 4 years so I’m a little rusty. Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
